Total and Utter Chaos
by ToTaLdrAmAqUeeN
Summary: What happens when you have seven teenagers living together? Chaos! That's exactly the situation that 16 year old Cati is in when Hogwarts decides to prepare seven 6th year students for the real world. Just like that, she's moved into a house and has to
1. The Contest

**A/N: Okay, well the idea for this story kind of just popped into my head one night so I figured, Hey why not try it? All of the characters are based on people I actually know(even the Harry Potter ones) because I originally wrote this story to just be a regular story. I couldn't find anywhere good to post it though, so I changed some of the names so it would fit this category. So if the characters don't seem to be like the characters in the book, I'm sorry but I tried to make them seem as much like they are in the books as possible. Okay, enjoy the story!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters... I do own the other characters, though._

**_BEFORE YOU READ: If you are offended by cussing and some sexual conversations, then DO NOT read this story! I warned you!_**

It started out as a normal day, waking up, getting dressed, going to classes. But then the whole stupid contest thing came up. I thought it was kind of funny when I heard about it, I didn't think I'd actually get to do it... but maybe I secretly hoped I would.

But wait, you have no clue what I'm talking about. Let me start from the beginning. My name's Cati. I'm 16 years old and I attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. So I woke up one Monday morning, I totally hate Mondays, and got dressed and did all the crap I do every morning. When I got to class, though, this announcement came on the little thing... what's is called... oh yeah the intercom thingy, that's what it's called. Okay, so Professor Dumbledore come's on the intercom and says, "Attention all 6th year students, there will now be an assembly in the Great Hall. Please come down there immediately."

"Yeah baby! Assembly means no class," said Ron. Ron Weasley. Class clown, but my friend. I've known him since we were like, eight, but he's kind of weird. Knowing him does have advantages though. Harry Potter, his best friend, and hottest guy in school. I might have a little bit of a crush on him, but who doesn't? We're just friends though... for now. So I meet up with my best friend, Karen, who's a kinda little girl-ish. She has no curves what so ever, no boobs, no butt, plus she's really short.

"I wonder what the assembly's gonna be about?" Karen asked.

"Probably about how Dumbledore is going to move to Hawaii to become an exotic dancer."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it, Cati," she said. God she can be so sarcastic. So we got to the Great Hall and picked a seat next to Ron, Harry, and Hermione (one of their best friends). Then the worst happened. Halley came up and sat on the row in front of us.

"Hi Harry," Halley said. Meet Halley, school slut. And I'm not being mean either. She claimed it herself. Direct Halley quote: "Yeah, I am kind of a slut. But every girl has to be, or they won't get a second look." Which is so not true because I'm not a slut... but probably not the _best _example considering I've never had a boyfriend. Still though, you don't have to be a slut.

"Hey Halley," said Harry, not even trying to hide the fact that he was staring right down her shirt. Actually, the way she was sitting there, it was kind of hard not to... it was kind of on display. But he still could have looked over her head or something. Don't get me wrong, I'm not jealous of her or anything. I mean, its not like I don't have boobs or anything like that. I do... just nobody ever looks at them because I never wear shirts that display my cleavage like that. I don't wear low cut shirts. Harry probably doesn't even realize I'm a girl.

"Attention everyone," said Dumbledore. "Our school has decided to hold a... contest, per say. Seven of our students' names will be drawn and those seven will be living in a "house" with each other for one month. It's really just a room in the school that we have made look like a house on the inside. The purpose of this is to better prepare our students for real life. We sent a letter home to all of your parents to ask them for approval. If they approved, your name is in the bucket we will be drawing out of. Okay let's get it started ha, let's get it started in here." Then Dumbledore started giggling.

"I love it when teachers try to be 'hip'," said Ron.

"I know. It's great," I said, trying to suppress my laugh.

"Oh, dear, okay the first name is Karen Hunt," Dumbledore read. Karen gasped and turned to me.

"Go you idiot," I said, pushing her up there. She walked up to the front and stood with Dumbldore.

"The next name is Ron Weasley."

"Oh yeah!" said Ron. He walked down with his arms in the air.

"Harry Potter." Harry walked forward, relaxed and oh so sexy. Halley was staring right at his butt. Slut.

"Go Harry!" she shouted as he walked down. He turned back and smiled. I could have barfed.

"Cati Bobo," she said.

"Oh my god that's me," I said. I stood up and Halley gave me this really dirty look. I smiled at her and walked down.

"Oh thank god! I thought I was going to be the only girl in a house of boys. I love you," Karen said when I walked up.

"That would have been fun," I said, smiling at her.

"Shut up."

"Evan Baker," LipWax read. Evan was pretty cool. He's pretty short... and just a little bit of a perv. What guy isn't though? He talks to girls about it... which is kind of weird. He once informed me that oysters make you horny. He makes fun of me a lot... but in a joking way. "Aaron Clark." Aaron Clark. Evan's partner in... fun. They both make fun of me, but put them together and it doesn't stop. They probably think its funny because I can never stop laughing, but I really can't help it.

"Um, please tell me there's going to be another girl," Karen said. "I can't stand being in a house with five boys!"

"I can. Especially these. They're pretty good as far as guys go. At least they're nice... most of the time."

"Whatever, I just hope the next one is a girl."

"The last person in the house will be Halley Hawkins," called out Dumbledore. Halley came walking down from where she was sitting. All of they guys eyes got real big, because they were excited. Yeah, excited. Karen and I were so mad. We had to live with this tramp for a month. "You may all go back to class now except for these seven students. Thank you." After the gym had cleared out, Dumbledore took us back to her office.

"Okay, now I will explain the rules of this... experiment. You will all have to pay for food and other necessities. You have to get 'jobs' to earn fake money to pay for it. You will get your food from the kitchens."

"Oh my god you're kidding right?" said Halley.

"No, Miss Hawkins. You cannot get help from anyone that is not staying in the house with you. You will be responsible for your own meals. There will be no... um... inappropriate displays of affection while in the house. Do you understand what that means?"

"It means no sex," said Evan. Dumbldore blushed and I laughed a little.

"Do you have a problem, Miss Bobo?" asked Dumbledore.

"No Professor. I'm just interested to hear how you're going to put seven teenagers of different genders in one house, with no adults, and expect no inappropriate displays of affection," I said.

"Yeah," said Evan. "'Cause you know, me and Cati, we like to get it on sometimes, right?" I smiled and Dumbledore just about fainted.

"Well, some of us can control our urges, _Cati_, and don't have to display our affection inappropriately," said Halley. I almost busted out laughing. Like Halley needed to control her urges, she just found some sucker and fulfilled them. I would also like to point out that I don't actually 'get it on' with Evan. He was just kidding.

"Thank you Miss Hawkins. Any questions?" asked Dumbldore.

"I got one," said Harry. "Since we are now in 'the real world,' does that mean we don't have to come to class anymore?"

"Yeah, 'cause people in the real world don't go to school," said Aaron.

"Oh yes, I forgot that. You will be home schooled! Someone will come to you at around 9:00 and teach you your subjects."

"WHAT?" we all shouted.

"You'll only have to go to school for 4 hours a day," said Dumbledore.

"That rocks," said Ron.

"When do we move into this house?" asked Aaron.

"Tomorrow!" said Dumbledore.

"How big is it?" asked Karen.

"She's worried that she'll have to share a room with a guy or something like that," I said.

"Oh, well there is a girls room and boys room and separate bathrooms. Don't worry, like I said, no inappropriate displays of affection."

"Yeah yeah we know, you like to spoil our fun," Evan said.

"Okay that's enough. Come up to the fourth floor tomorrow at 7 AM."

"Seven AM? You're kidding, right?" said Aaron.

"Certainly not. We need to show you around the place so you can get settled in," said Dumbledore..

"I don't even get up at seven to go to school," said Evan.

"Well now you're getting up at seven," said Dumbledore. sternly.

"Fine. Cati, you can come wake me up," said Evan, winking at me.

"Sure thing," I said winking back and blowing him a quick kiss. (We flirt a little sometimes.)

"So I'll see you all tomorrow, bright and early," Dumbledore. finished. Then he departed. We all walked out and headed toward our common rooms. Aaron and Evan are in Ravenclaw with Karen, Halley, and me while Harry and Ron are in Gryffindor.

"This house better not be a piece of shit," said Harry.

"Don't say that!" I said.

"What? Shit?" asked Harry.

"Yeah!" Harry, Ron, Evan, and Aaron all got identical grins on their faces.

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit," they all said.

"Okay I get it! God! You had better not do that to me for a month!" I exclaimed, making them shut up. "Ugh I hate you."

"You love us," said Evan.

"Yeah whatever."

"Oh my god you guys! This is going to be so much fun!" said Halley. The whore.

So anyways, that's how the whole thing started. Now I'm sitting here waiting for Karen to get out of the shower so we can talk. Oh wow it's midnight. Screw Karen, if I'm getting up at 7 tomorrow I'm going to sleep.

**A/N: Okay, well I hope you liked the first chapter! I already have the next two written so all you have to do it R&R! I'm not one of those authors that has to have so many reviews before I update- as long as I have one person reading I'll update!BUTif you don't review then I won't know you're reading and Iwon't update... soI guess I lied! I have to have 1 review to update! Thanks!**


	2. The House

**A/N: Okay, chapter two is now up! I know that they aren't really staying in a house, but I don't know what else to call it, so that's what it is going to be called! Also, I'm having them have cell phones and a phone in the house so they can communicate. They also have T.V.'s and stuff, even though that stuff wouldn't actually work! Okay, enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of J.K.R.'s! Only Cati, Karen, Halley, Aaron, and Evan!_

So I set my clock for 6 o'clock this morning, yeah right. I went back to sleep and woke up at 6:45. I didn't shower, I didn't even put on make up. I got dressed, grabbed my make up and shoved it in my purse, then headed down to the portrait hole. When I got there, the only other person there already was Evan.

"Hey, I went to get you up, but you weren't there," I said as I walked up.

"Well, I got up on my own, figured I would save you a trip," he said. "You look rough."

"Thanks. I woke up 15 minutes before we had to be here and didn't do anything but throw some clothes on." We walked inside where Dumbledore was standing and waited for everyone else. "So," I said, "this is our home for the next month."

"Yeah," Evan said. "It is a piece of shit..."

"EVAN!"

"What?"

"Don't say that," I said.

"Sorry, gah. Can I say damn? Bitch? Bastard? Ass? Fu-"

"You CANNOT say that one! The other ones are okay I guess," I said. Just then, Halley walked up. Full face of make up, perfect hair, and the skimpiest clothes she could possibly find.

"Wow," said Evan. I made and 'uh' sound and he turned to me. "I mean um... wow what a slut...?" I gave a nod and he went back to looking at Halley.

"Hey guys! Oh my god, this house is so beautiful! Oh I need to go talk to Professor Dumbledore about something," Halley said, walking off.

"Wow, she's really annoying," Evan said. "But she's easy, so, hey, I'm not complaining."

"Now Evan, no inappropriate displays of affection, plus Halley can 'control her urges,'" I said. Evan laughed at me and walked up to Dumbledore and I followed. After everyone had arrived, Dumbledore gave us the tour.

Evan leaned over and whispered in my ear, "It's awesome in here, even if it is shit outside."

"You're funny Evan. Haha. Oh wait, I'm not laughing!" I said.

"Yeah you are," he said, laughing. I walked ahead of him and flipped him off behind my back.

"Ah, I know you love me Cati."

"No she loves me," said Aaron, who was walking with Evan. "She loves you as much as she loves shit."

"Shut up!"

That night, Karen and I were up talking in the room. All the guys were downstairs admiring Halley's boobs. We had been left alone, and our month in the house had started. "What are we going to do about Halley?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Karen, the idiot she is.

"Um, hello, she's totally distracting the guys. They think with their penis', not their brains," I said.

"CATI! That's awful. But I don't know what we can do."

"I got it. We'll out-whore her," I said, with a smile.

"I can't out-whore her. I don't have anything to... whore with," she said, gesturing at her flat chest.

"Come on, we'll go shopping and fix that problem," I said, and we went downstairs and grabbed our pocketbooks. "We're going shopping in Hogsmeade. See you guys later."

"Oh, Cati," said Halley with a fake smile. "If you put on some mascara, people won't notice how amazingly short your eyelashes are."

"Thanks," I said, ushering Karen from the room. "Well, if you can't out-whore her, you can out-bitch her," I said.

We got to the mall and prepared Operation OWH (out-whore Halley). We bought tank tops, tube tops, halter tops, mini skirts, shorts, bikinis, and anything skimpy we could find. And we bought Karen a water bra. "Wait, I've got an idea," I said. I got out my cell phone and called the house. Ron answered. "Hey Ron, I was thinking about picking up a movie and grabbing us some dinner. Can you find out what everybody wants and what they want to see?" I asked him. He reported back with the orders for food (Halley got a salad, ugh) and the movie. The guys wanted a porn movie, but I said no, and they said they would settle for any movie with a hot girl with virtually no clothes on. Pigs.

"Cati... what was the point of getting dinner and a movie?" Karen asked.

"Well we can watch the movies in our pajamas," I said. She still looked confused, so I continued, "What do you normally wear to bed?"

"Sweat pants and a T-Shirt," she said.

"Well, tonight you wear a tank top and shorts. And we'll sit in a position where they can't help but look at us," I said.

"I'm not doing that," said Karen.

"Fine, I'll do it then," I said. We got back to the house and I unloaded everybody's food and handed it out. "I'm gonna go put on my pajamas before I eat." I went up stairs and put on a white tank top (that was just a little too small and came down a little too low) and a pair of black soffees that I rolled down 3 times. Then I brushed my hair and fixed my make up. I walked back downstairs and everyone was sitting ready to watch the movie. I had the movie, which was perfect. They were all sitting on the couch, right in front of the T.V. I would have to bend over, right in their view, to put the movie in. I went to get the movie and then over to the VCR. As I bent over, I could feel 4 pairs of eyes on me and I'm pretty sure I heard a soft 'damn.'

All the boys were on the couch and Karen and Halley were sitting in chairs. Perfect. I went and sat down right in front of the couch, with my head between Evan and Harry. I knew that from that position, they could all see right down my shirt (but oh my god I felt like Halley). I don't think any of them actually watched the movie.

"Well, I'm going to go on up to bed," said Halley stretching so her boobs were pushed out. I thought I could beat that easy. So I stretched right where I was sitting so they could still have the view they had during the whole movie.

"I'm going to bed too," said Karen. She ran up the stairs and Halley followed with a slutty walk. I'll need to perfect that walk.

"Mmmm I'm not tired yet," I said.

"I'm not either," all they guys chimed in after they heard I wasn't. I love this.

**A/N: Okay, I know this isn't long, like, at all but the chapters will hopefully get longer as I get more into the story. Right now it's just like the first night they're there, so it will get more interesting later. So go review hehe and I'll love you!**


End file.
